paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex (SDC)
Tyrannosaurus Rex, more commonly know as T-Rex is a very violent and dark pup and a member of the Stray Dog Clan. He is very short-tempered and will take any chance he has to run off fighting. Although he would never betray his packmates, he has betrayed many of the humans who have tried training him. T-Rex has quite a shaggy coat and is known for his wolf-like appearance. He dawns black, grey and brown fur and has russet-coloured eyes. T-Rex is very intelligent and thought to be very obedient before "the accident". Now he he is only ever obedient when it comes to commands given from the highranks in his pack as well as loyal. T-Rex is also very feisty and aggressive, having being deemed insane by many due to his sadistic nature. T-Rex never really knew what he really was and was never actually told. He was created by a team of scientist breeders who were commissioned to create the most dangerous guard dog known to man yet in the end, created a complete monster. A couple weeks after he was born, he was transported to the prison in Foggy Bottom to get used to the prospect of working at a prison and to start training. After a couple days of training, it became apparent T-Rex could not be trained and thus, was registered to patrol the prison's outsides in case any prisoners escaped via that way. He stayed that way for a long time until one day, someone accidentally left a door open and he escaped inside. Right in the line of fire as he entered the building was an unsuspecting guard. T-Rex immediately ran towards the employee and attacked him, almost killing the poor man in the process. The rest of the prison's staff immediately caught him and T-Rex was kicked from the prison and deemed 'unsafe' by the Combined Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom Kennel Club. T-Rex then on found himself wandering the streets alone until one day, he met SDC... Max - T-Rex loves Max's company and shows most of his loyalty towards him. He doesn't let himself throw his violence on him. Often times, he sides with him in arguments and considers Max as someone to be followed more then anything. Nick - T-Rex considers Nick as being quite useful in a lot of cases. He respects him due to this and considers him the second alpha of the group due to his strength. Jayson - T-Rex considers Jayson as more of the beta kind of dog then anything else. Although he'll still try to respect him, this doesn't mean his safe from his own anger and violence. Bentley - T-Rex enjoys being with Bentley most of the time. He believes that once Max eventually passes in his own time, he and Bentley will be crowned Alpha and together they'll rule the pack Alex - T-Rex considers Alex weak and cowardly most of the time due to his Polyphobia. Although in some cases he finds him as quite useful with his intellect, he usually doesn't pay much attention to him. Rafe - T-Rex hates Rafe with extreme passion. He considers him too much of a goof-ball and tends to tease him by calling him 'PAW Patrol lover', 'Pup/Puppy' or anything like that. He also tends to throw out a lot of aggression and violence towards him, even at one point nearly biting off his ear and has had multiple accounts of giving him scars, which, although have healed over time, still remain things T-Rex will forever remember giving him. Andrew - T-Rex thinks Andrew is too soft and picks on him for not supporting his and his packmates beliefs. Parker - T-Rex considers Parker someone worth training. He tends to try hosting training sessions with him with can sometimes turn very violent. Karma - T-Rex's opinion on her varies a lot. He likes her sarcastic and snappy personality yet he doesn't tend to enjoy her disrespect towards Max, their Alpha. In his opinion, Karma is only just balancing on the line of him despising and him liking her. Uma - T-Rex doesn't tend to interact with Uma much. Whilst she's likely off doing something with her friends, his off running some errands and thus, doesn't know her much. Quinn - Just like almost everyone in the clan, T-Rex considers Quinn as quite clingy and annoying. Although he’d never say it out loud to her face, he thinks she’s a complete coward! Rami - T-Rex’d be lying if he’d said he didn’t like Rami. For a matter of fact, out of everyone in the clan, his only part of a handful of members who T-Rex has vowed never to throw out his own anger and violence on. Although this may come as surprising, T-Rex actually hopes that one day he and Rami will build a long lasting relationship. Ryan - T-Rex’s feelings on Ryan are almost exactly the same as Karma’s. He enjoys the way his always willing to side with him and Max in an argument yet when both Ryan and T-Rex’s collide, it can get a bit ‘messy’. Katrina - To T-Rex, Katrina was more something to be ignored then anything. Although there are times when he has paid some attention to her, most of the time he considers her a tool to use if he and his clan are off doing something like invading another group’s territory. Velociraptor - T-Rex has always cared for his adopted child, even if she is a traitor now. Although a lot of his respect for her has been lost, he still worries about her and hopes she's alright, even if he doesn't show it. Scott - T-Rex highly respects Scott and believes he is fit to be an alpha, even if he hangs with lower ranks. T-Rex has high hopes for him and believes he’d benefit the team greatly. Pisces - T-Rex doesn't think much of Pisces and finds it a bit of a waste of time his a part time member. Still, he'll take time out of his day to just 'hi' to the stray blankly. Chester - T-Rex considers Chester an omega and his trying too hard to fit in. He'll commonly test his battle skills by unexpectedly fighting him, usually winning these fights. Brandon - T-Rex couldn’t care less about Brandon and is very sceptical of him. Even if he is a Beta, he refuses to trust his loyalty Gunther - T-Rex considers Gunther cowardly and as he tries to kill him, he does the same. On multiple occasions his thrown him down cliffs into which many of his bones have been broken, attempted to trap him while his hunting as well as other things. As well as that, T-Rex refuses to respect him under all costs. If you have a character in SDC you want here, tell me in the comments! *T-Rex is partially inspired by some of the dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park and World franchise *His Asexual *Although he doesn’t show it, T-Rex’s biggest fear is being betrayed by his own leader *T-Rex’s favourite food is chicken. He just can’t resist it! Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive Animal Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Strays Category:Animals Category:Mutts Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed Breed Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:OpenWish's Characters